


Hope for a game six

by thequeerkhaleesi



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Stanley Cup Finals, Support, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeerkhaleesi/pseuds/thequeerkhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's game five of the Stanley Cup finals and the Sharks and their number one fan haven't a snowball's chance in hell to make it out of this game alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope for a game six

I want you to imagine the absolute disruption in the Chow household when the Sharks win game five of the series. Chowder’s parents aren’t really all that into hockey or at least hockey that their son isn’t currently playing. All of his family and friends know how much he’s into the Sharks and have been doing their best to support him. In all reality there isn’t much hope. Queue game five of the playoffs.

  
Chowder’s parents have decided to go to bed early leaving their son alone in the living room to his own devices. Imagine how excited he gets when Burns scores within the first minute and a half. At first he only gets a few chirps from the team about how he’s got to be freaking out. He might let out a whoop but tries his best to quiet himself. He doesn’t want to piss off his parents.

  
Then comes the second goal less than two minutes later. He’s starting to believe it might happen, that they might be able to win this until two quick goals not too much later send him spiralling down again. More and more of the Samwell bros are tweeting, snapping and texting him. They’re all determined to try to keep his spirits up because a sad Chowder isn’t much fun. Late in the first period when the Sharks score again he can’t help but let out a yell. His father appears at the top of the staircase glaring and Chowder nearly dies.During the break between the periods he relocates downstairs so that he can potentially make more noise without fear of death.

  
Tensions are high during the second period. He’s ready for whatever is to come. Eyes glued to the screen you could hear a pin drop. The only real sounds in the house are the announcer and the faint sound of his father’s snoring from all the way upstairs. His phone is buzzing, chirping and whistling on the coffee table next to him but he ignores it for the time being. Only during the break between periods that he checks it. Dozens of messages of support and asking be how he’s doing. He feels so overwhelmed by all of it. One point is all the Penguins need to tie things up to force an overtime.

  
Third period is a nightmare if you thought the tension was high during the second period this is an entirely new level. If the Sharks just play good defence and manage to keep the puck away from the net they’ll be able to win the game. When they score again all hell breaks loose in the Chow household.

  
Phones are ringing off the hook, requests for Skype calls are coming from both his and his parents laptops and our dear Chowder is down on his knees screaming and crying. He doesn’t realize how loud he was. When his parents come racing down the stairs into the basement all they see is their son holding his stuffed shark and crying. They both sigh and shake their heads, patting him on the back. On their way back upstairs to their room they pull the phone cords out and decide that Chowder might be better off watching the game somewhere else next time. Either that or they’re going to need some really good earplugs.

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently joined the Check Please fandom and decided to write a little something about our favourite Sharks fan. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> [Main blog](http://thequeerkhaleesi.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> [Check Please side blog](http://chowderdefensesquaf.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> [Writing blog](http://thequeerkhaleesiwrites.tumblr.com)
> 
> As always comments, kudos and suggestions are always appreciated either here or on tumblr!


End file.
